It's Good to Die Loved
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Cette arme était dirigée vers ton cœur, je l’ai vue. Et elle l’aurait atteint, si je ne m’étais pas interposé... One-shot. SS/RL. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de Hopeakaarme. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta :** Alexiel_v, que je remercie pour tout son investissement !

* * *

**It's Good to Die Loved**

**- - -**

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça », me dis-tu, d'une voix adoucie par les larmes que tu retiens.

Je force mes lèvres à esquisser un faible sourire.

« Oh, si », chuchotai-je. « C'est exactement ce que je devais faire. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Lupin, à quoi pensais-tu ? », me demandes-tu, d'une voix désespérée, comme si tu voulais me ramener à la raison mais sans oser risquer de me secouer de la sorte_._ « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Je ne peux pas y répondre, car je sais maintenant que je ne réfléchissais pas à cet instant. Du moins, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait. Je ne l'ai pas planifié, je ne le voulais pas, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser.

Mais je m'en souviens très bien maintenant. Bellatrix, levant la main, le métal vacillant dans la lumière. Puis, elle lança la dague, sachant très bien que ton bouclier, ton bouclier qui te protégeait de n'importe quel sortilège, ne pouvait rien faire contre cette arme. Elle était dirigée vers ton cœur, je l'ai vue. Et elle l'aurait atteint.

Si je ne m'étais pas interposé.

Je me souviens de tout. J'ai vu la vie briller sur la lame et le mouvement de son poignet lorsqu'elle le lança dans les airs. Puis j'ai senti mes pieds bouger, pas de ma propre volonté mais mû par quelque chose d'autre, comme si quelqu'un m'attirait là.

Ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est du couteau mortel qui me toucha, qui s'enfonça juste entre mes côtes dans un bruit écœurant.

Puis je tombai sur le sol, je peux encore voir les yeux de Bellatrix, ses yeux remplis de surprise et d'étonnement, avant l'éclair lumineux causé par ton sortilège. Il la toucha et la fit voler dans les airs avant qu'elle ne retombe sans vie sur le sol.

L'éclair était vert. Elle ne se réveillera pas.

Puis tu t'es penché à côté de moi, ne te souciant pas de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Tu avais de la chance que le combat soit déjà terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts qui auraient pu te blesser. Mais tu t'en fichais, tu te souciais uniquement de moi.

Merlin, c'était agréable_._

Je me sentais tellement bien lorsque tu t'es accroupi, lorsque tu as soulevé ma tête gentiment sur tes genoux. Je te regardais dans les yeux, et j'y ai vu le choc, le choc et la peine, cette dernière beaucoup plus importante que je ne me l'imaginais.

« Le poignard est en argent », me chuchotas-tu, d'une voix brisée à cause des larmes retenues. « Tu vas mourir. »

« Je sais », dis-je, incapable de stopper le léger gloussement dans ma voix. « Je sais que je vais mourir. »

Et tu le répètes une fois de plus : « Tu vas mourir », tout en essuyant avec douceur le sang de la blessure.

Tu avais immédiatement retiré la dague après m'avoir lancé un sortilège pour lutter contre la douleur, mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'argent était déjà entré dans mon organisme, il me détruisait déjà de l'intérieur.

Maintenant, je sens que ça brûle. Je sens le feu à l'intérieur de moi qui coule dans mes veines, qui empoisonne mon sang et qui retourne mon propre corps contre moi.

Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir. Et là encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Tu me l'as demandé et je me le demande à moi-même également. Je ne peux trouver aucune explication à mon comportement. C'était un acte instinctif, c'est certain, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cet instinct ?

Tes doigts caressent ma joue, doucement, gentiment, et soudain je m'en rends compte.

Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé Merlin sait depuis combien de temps. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris ce qui t'était destiné Severus -- parce que je t'aime et je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

« Je t'aime », dis-je calmement, en réussissant à esquisser un faible sourire.

Puis je le répète, « Je t'aime », juste parce que les mots ont un goût délicieux dans ma bouche, juste parce que j'aime la façon dont ils résonnent lorsque je les dis à voix haute.

Tu te mords les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Ça alors. Ton masque incassable est finalement fragile, en fin de compte ? Il y a suffisamment de pression pour que tu te laisses aller ? Je suis surpris, Severus. Surpris et choqué -- mais certainement pas déçu.

C'est agréable d'être étendu ainsi. Ma tête reposant sur tes genoux, tes mains l'entourant, la supportant vu que je commence tout doucement à me sentir légèrement déséquilibré malgré ma position couchée. C'est agréable et ça semble juste, et je sais que je t'aimais vraiment.

« Je t'aime aussi », me chuchotes-tu, en ne retenant maintenant presque plus tes pleurs.

Tu es sur le point de craquer, je le vois. Sans quoi, ton masque serein n'aurait jamais été sur le point de tomber. Tu n'échoues jamais, Severus, tu n'échoues jamais à cacher tes sentiments.

Je me sens tellement en sécurité. Je sais que je t'aime, et tu sais que je t'aime. Et maintenant nous savons aussi tous les deux que tu m'aimes. Que faut-il de plus ? Rien. C'est bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens ont.

Je sens beaucoup de choses autour de nous. Je sens ta sueur provenant du duel, les petites traces de magie alors que les sortilèges se dissipent autour de nous. Je sens ta détresse et ton chagrin, ton impuissance violente alors que tu ne peux rien faire.

Je sens aussi le sang, et je sais que c'est le mien.

« Au revoir, Severus », chuchotai-je.

J'essaye de lever une main pour caresser ta joue, pour te toucher une dernière fois, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire. J'aurais tellement voulu, désespérément, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas.

« Au revoir, Rémus », chuchotes-tu en retour, et maintenant les larmes remplissent finalement tes yeux. « Au revoir mon précieux Rémus et adieu. »

Tu te penches en avant et place un doux et long baiser sur mon front. Je ferme mes yeux avec lassitude alors que ma vision devient floue. Je sens la chaleur de mon corps s'abaisser de plus en plus à chaque instant.

Je sens tes lèvres sur mon visage, embrassant mon front, mes sourcils, mes paupières, j'entends ta voix me murmurer de tendres adieux.

C'est agréable de s'endormir de cette façon.

C'est agréable de mourir aimé.

-

_The end_

-

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !_**


End file.
